For the Love of Yugi
by Dark Lady Setsuna
Summary: yugi is a young sickly boy when he starts getting better he meets a mysterious young man and soon after becomes deadly sick can yami help him in time? *yaoi* Y/YY R/B S/J please R
1. Prologue

DLS: I've had the idea for this story for a little while now so I might as well write it. This is only the prologue. Please R&R review are what keep me going so you can clearly see why I've stopped writing my other 2 stories or er.. Yea I'll finish those sometime… not any where in the foreseeable future though… hehe ^_^;; um got 3 other story ideas which have really been bothering me lately so I'll get those typed up soon and post them two..um so R&R….please?  
Usagi-Chan: quit your babbling  
DLS: sorry?  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
The small boy lay in bed. He coughed, his body shaking violently. His grandfather gave him a glass of water to drink. Yugi's amethyst eyes closed as the cool liquid went down his throat.   
His once spiky red black and blonde hair was limp and dull while covering most of his face. Yugi's skin was damp. Sugoroku placed a hand on Yugi's fevered head. He was burning up.   
'As to be expected.' the old man thought. 'Kami save him.'   
The glass dropped to the floor. It broke into a million pieces. Each piece shimmering with tiny water droplets as sunlight poured in through the open window. Yugi had started coughing again. Sugoroku sat by filled with sadness at not being able to do anything. He went to Yugi's dresser and took out a fresh pair of pajamas. When Yugi stopped coughing Sugoroku helped him out of the damp pajamas and into fresh ones. Yugi lay back into the bed seeming to disappear amidst the pillows and covers.   
"Grandpa?"   
"Yes Yugi?"   
"I don't want to be sick anymore." he said while slightly shaking his head.   
How many times had Sugoroku heard his grandson whisper his desire? Countless of times. The old man sighed as he pushed a strand of gray hair away from his eye. Sugoroku picked himself off the chair and left the room while the sickly boy fell into a dreamless sleep.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
DLS: it took me 20 minutes to type this. W00t. Um R&R? see I'm so kind I'll even except flames ^____^   
U-C: kind? More like desperate.   
DLS: you like to put me down don't you?  
U-C: *Shrugs* well what am I supposed to do for fun? read the crap you write?  
DLS: -_- that was uncalled for….but I love you anyways!! ^_______^ 


	2. Dream

DLS: *lip trembles* 6... I got… got…6 reviews! *Cries* I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!  
U-C: oh good god. You're too dramatic.  
DLS: ^_^;; yea I guess I am… sorry anyways I want to thank them six people who reviewed blah, Margarita Neko, HotaruMaxwell, Silver Dragon, SailorChibiSaturn, and BluLightning. Thanks so much!! I know the chapters are short I'm sorry about that really I am but it's the only way I can get chapters up I'll try to make the next chapters longer I promise I'll try!!  
Oh yeah by the way in the first chapter Yugi was like 10 years old I should have mentioned that there but I forgot sorry!!! And here he's a freshman in high school 14 years old. I'm not sure how old he is in the anime. I think he's 14. Anyone know?  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
. _. _: _: _: Dream: _: _: _. _.  
Yugi walked through the forest. A fog hung over the trees making the forest light dwindle down until it was almost pitch black. Yugi heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. He tuned quickly his heart pounding with fright.   
'Who's there?' he seemed to think rather than say.   
A person whose body was covered in a brown velvet cloak stepped out. They wore a golden pyramid puzzle on a leather string around their neck. It looked oddly like the puzzle Yugi's grandfather had given to him just about 4 years ago. You couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman for the hood of the cloak hid the person's features well. Sounds came from the person's mouth yet they were not in any language Yugi had ever heard. Even in hearing the cloaked knight's voice Yugi could not tell if the knight was man or woman. The chanting coming from the knight was soft and soothing.   
Yugi tried to take a step forward towards the knight. He found his feet could not move. He was rooted to the spot. Try as he might he could not move. The fear that had left his body upon hearing the soothing chant returned once more.   
The trees appeared to close in on him trying to grab him with their branches. They laughed evilly and from their mouths came disease. Deadly diseases surrounded him. A foul stench filled the air. He saw the knight on a black horse. Like the forest the horse was pitch black. Yugi would have missed that there was horse had it not been for the horse's shinning eyes. The rider, the knight held out an outstretched hand and called to him.   
"YUGI! YUGI!"   
Yugi tried to reach the rider and failed miserably. The rider was getting farther and farther away. A bright light shone from the pyramid piercing the darkness, but it soon dwindled away.  
"No! Please don't leave me!" Yugi screamed out but it sounded more like a whisper. His body felt so weak. So very weak. Eyelids closing, heavy with sleep. Disease closed in one him. It feed on his life force.  
Normally this is where Yugi would wake up drenched in sweat. But this time it continued.  
Yugi had fallen to the floor. Sleep tried to claim him, but he was strong and fought it off best he could. Suddenly in the black there was a light. A bright pure shinning white. The light overcame the darkness. There amidst it all was a white horse. The horse trotted over to Yugi. He butted him with his nose. Energy and life that had been drained by darkness was restored with light. It came back with such force it caused Yugi to stumble over and he was still on the floor.   
'Do not fear the darkness. For it feeds on your fright making you succumb to its power. You have a grip on the light. Don't let it go. Because it is so pure, true and simple it even scares you. You who is pure and innocent. Don't let go Yugi. Don't let go. You're getting stronger now. Don't let everything you've ever hoped for slip away when you're so close to achieving that dream. Don't let go!'  
. _. _: _: _: End Dream: _: _: _. _.  
Yugi woke up finding he had fallen to the floor. He picked himself and went back into bed. He had had the same reoccurring dream for the past year. What did the voice mean? What light? It made no sense. No sense at all. Sleep soon overcame the tired boy and he drifted into dreamless sleep.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
DLS: ^_^;; this was almost like a teaser chapter or something. Didn't make sense did it? I had the idea for this as I was writing the first chapter in school. Don't worry chapter 2 should be up soon. All I got to do is finish it up type it up and upload it expect it up by Tuesday since I have a lot to do this weekend and R&R it's what keeps me going! 


	3. Dream 2

DLS: ok please read chapter 2 again because I made a few changes. yea . I wasn't going to do anything with the millennium items but then this whole idea came up and I didn't have a good enough reason to make it happen so I had to stick the millennium items in here. *sigh* well yea I just decided to stick this chapter in here. This just popped into my head an thought it might be a good idea….  
U-C: no that's not it! You just don't want people to forget ur fic and so you wanted to update it with something!  
DLS: shutup! But I really thought it might be good although people will be pissed off at me since its basically like the last chapter except in a different POV. I'm sorry!! But I had an idea and yea well I don't own YGO (I always forget to mention that!) so don't sue me!!! ^_^;;  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
. _. _: _: _: Dream: Mysterious Person POV: _: _: _. _.  
I walked through the forest. A fog hung over the trees making the forest light dwindle down until it was almost pitch black. I saw young Yugi walking towards me although he seemed unaware I was near. I moved a little so that I would be in view. He turned around quickly.  
'Who's there?' he seemed to think rather than say.   
Fear shone brightly in his eyes. But there was something else there, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He just stood there staring at me. Looking at me. Those innocent eyes bore holes into my body as they looked. He was frightened. So terribly frightened. I needed it to stop or those eyes, those painfully innocent eyes would destroy me. I was not that of light but of that of the dark.   
(ok right now I'm hearing this annoying shit sound that very high pitched and I can't figure where its coming from!! Its driving me nuts!! So the rest of this chapter might be seriously effected by it!)  
I was dressed in my favorite cloak. It was one of a soft brown velvet. It covered my… condition.   
The Millennium Puzzle hung on my neck and was attached to a leather string. 'I still need to find the holder of the other half of the Millennium Puzzle.' I thought.  
Still I see the fear that radiates from Yugi's body. The vibes are strong. They hit my body, coming in from all directions. It was strong but not strong enough to knock me off my balance. I started to chant as I saw disease come closer and surrounded Yugi. By the stars! It was difficult!   
I would have Ryou's neck for this! Why did that blasted council member have to appoint me to this kid?! He knew I hated humans! I despised them… Ryou knew how I felt so why did he do this? He hated humans more than I did. And for good reason. Humans hurt Ryou. They crushed his heart. And now my friend was a distant person. I can remember him from long ago, when he was a mere child of 1000 years. That person was now gone and it was fault of the humans!  
The fear left Yugi. I saw Yugi try and move forward, closer to me. Then he stopped and stayed where he was. Fear filled his face once again. He had seen me. Through all my efforts to keep myself hidden I had failed! Well it was to be expected. There are not too many left of my kind. We have all but been wiped off the face of the earth. I gripped the reins on my horse. Anger filled my senses. I could not see. Surely I would die for my idiocy. (is that even a word?)  
I shook my head. Yugi seemed to be being pulled away. I saw disease. It had a hold on him. He was too young! I would not let him go. All the feeling of hate I had once felt vanished. There was something else something that made my heart ache. It hurt a lot. He was getting farther away. I reached out and tried to grab him.  
"YUGI! YUGI!" I yelled.  
"No! Please don't leave me!" Yugi screamed out but it sounded more like a whisper. His body went limp. He was being taken away. I wouldn't allow it! I could see him slipping. I felt cold tears stream down my face. I WOULD NOT ALLOW IT! I would not allow this light to be extinguished! I urged my horse to ride hard in hope of getting closer. Then Yugi stood up straight. A white horse was nuzzling him affectionately. A small smile crept on my face. I was getting closer. My heart pounded with anticipation. I was getting closer and closer. Then I slowed my horse down to a trot. The white horse disappeared. Yugi turned to face me a huge smile lighting his face up. By the stars! He had such an angelic face. My came to him and I picked him up.  
I held Yugi in my lap and was allowed a brief moment of happiness. I hugged him tight and he held onto me just as hard. There was light everywhere. We had escaped the darkness.  
No sooner had these thoughts entered my head that the darkness filled every corner. It claimed Yugi. All I held in my hands was his small frail body. I shook him hard.  
"YUGI!" I yelled. There was no response. I panicked. I shook him harder and continued to yell his name. Nothing. I fell of my horse. I clutched Yugi's body. This small boy who trusted me fully, I let down. I cried out in agony. A bright light from the Millennium Puzzle shone around me. It blinded me. I knew no more.  
. _. _: _: _: End Dream: _: _: _. _.  
I woke drenched in sweat. I cursed. I had this dream repeatedly. It haunted me every night. Ever since the cursed task of watching over the small boy Yugi Motou had been assigned to me I was haunted. The dreams wouldn't go. But I did not understand why I cared so much for this little boy in my dreams. I hated him. Truly I did. I wanted to just stop but Ryou had much power and he would kill me. I sighed  
Ryou still held a soft spot for human boys. Yet he hated the humans more then I did. How was this so? Maybe it was only hate for that one human. I do not know. I do not care. All I know is that I must find a way to be rid of the child!  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
DLS: so? What did you think? I think it was pretty good even if it is pretty much the same thing as the last chapter. Well please R&R. reviews are my fuel.  
U-C: …. -_- ur pathetic 


	4. First Meetings

DLS: . I'm hoping to finish typing this and getting it up by the 2 which I doubt will happen. I'm so sorry for the long wait!!! Well hopefully I'll finish this soon but I'm sooooo tired right now.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
Yugi laughed. His eyes danced with merriment. Yugi Motou was walking to school with his friends Jou, Honda and Anzu.  
Yugi's health had improved greatly during the last year. He had finally been able to go to school and make friends like anybody his age. Now he was a freshman in high school.   
"Oh no you guys! We're going to be late for school!" Anzu said checking her watch.  
"We still got 20 minutes Anzu!" Jou said.  
"Well fine! I'll go and leave you people." Anzu said running off.  
Something moved near the trees and caught Yugi's eye. Without anyone noticing he went over to inspect.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Mysterious Person P.O.V*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
I watched young Yugi as he walked to school with his friends. School. School was something I had been deprived of while growing up. I had to be home schooled due to my…eh…condition. Yes my condition, the reason I led such a solitary life. My only company was my mother and Athena my horse.  
(A/N: My friend Lauren thought the name up for the horse and I want to give her credit and my thanks. THANK YOU LAUREN!!!)  
Athena was a black horse. She stood tall and proud. Her coat held not a speck of any color other than black and it felt like silk to the hand but it was a pain to groom. It glimmered in the sunlight; it sparkled like a million diamonds. But I could only see her in all her glory while shut away in my home. I could watch her for hours riding around outside behind the house near the forest. Even though I was out now, I had to cover her with a sheet, something she greatly disliked. And anyway we rode in shadows if I rode her at all.   
I sighed. One day I would love to live somewhere free of prejudice. What did it matter, one's looks? Did looks tell you who a person is? No, they didn't. Humans were worthless, useless. They were trash. They saw no good in anything different. I hate the human race, even the small boy Yugi. Oh sure he seems kind enough, they all do. Then when they know they act as if they are ok with it. Then all of a sudden you never hear a word from them again. To them you don't exist. They block out all memories of you. If you go near them they scream. They fade as you reach out towards them. You can't even reach them in your dreams….  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Regular POV*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
Yugi walked over to the trees, going unnoticed by his friends. 'I wonder what that was. Maybe a stray animal?'   
'Yugi, how naïve you are.' the cloaked figure hidden in the shadows thought. Yugi went further into the trees and closed the distance between them….  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Mysterious Person POV*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
I became nervous. Yes, very nervous. My body was shaking ever so slightly. Every inch of skin on my body was covered with sweat. Surely this young boy would discover me. I looked down and found that two amethyst orbs looked up at me. Brows knitted in confusion. I felt my heart start to melt at the sight of such an innocent and angelic looking face. But I hated men. Didn't I? I did not answer myself. All there was was silence. DIDN'T I? I asked myself furiously. Still there was silence. It was infuriating! The silence, it was so loud! I wanted to scream and yell at the top of my lungs. I held my tongue but made the mistake of letting my hand slip through the sleeves and clenching the sides of my cloak.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Yugi POV*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
I saw the figures hands come out through the sleeves. I smiled brightly. I took her hands and held them. She tensed up at my touch.  
"You're a woman!" I said enthusiastically.  
Crimson eyes flashed. I could see her eyes. They were beautiful, but soon turned ugly. There was an anger there, but for what I do not know. Her hands gripped me tightly. Those beautiful hands seemed to not have known a day's work even if the nails were a bit short. I stared up at her some more.   
  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Flashback*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
"YUGI! YUGI!"   
Yugi tried to reach the rider and failed miserably. The rider was getting farther and farther away.   
"No! Please don't leave me!"   
*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
My eyes widened. The woman's hands gripped my own even more tightly. Her nails, although short, had cut through my skin and had drawn blood. The blood flowed freely down my hands dripping onto the ground. I watched it my gaze transfixed upon the blood.  
  
Drip…  
  
Drip…  
  
Drip…  
  
I looked up at her.   
"Sorry." she whispered.  
I frowned.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Flashback*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
Sounds came from the person's mouth yet they were not in any language Yugi had ever heard. Even in hearing the cloaked knight's voice Yugi could not tell if the knight was man or woman. The chanting coming from the knight was soft and soothing.   
*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
Her grip on me came undone and I fell back. I was so confused. Was this cloaked figure man or woman? I saw a black shadow approach the figure from behind. It was coming in real fast.   
"Watch out! There's something coming behind you!"  
The figure didn't move. I got up and pushed the figure to the side. I fell on top. My face felt like it was burning. This was a man. He was sprawled on the ground, his arms were spread out, and his legs were open apart. (A/N: =) get your dirty minds out of that gutter!!) He was breathing heavily. My hands lay rested on his chest. It was no doubt the cause of his labored breathing. Then I looked down and noticed that my leg was tucked firmly between his legs. I felt something harden there. (A/N: ^_^;; that wasn't supposed to happen but I just couldn't help myself.)  
"EEK!!" I yelped. If possible I felt as my face had lit into an inferno. But I couldn't move as his eyes caught my own.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Mysterious Person POV*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
The boy Yugi landed on me in the most repulsive position. Despite the hate I held for the humans I felt myself harden at the contact. I cursed under my breath. His face had gotten to be the most unbelievable shade of red. I smirked. I had just gotten an idea. This should be fun…  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Yugi POV*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
I felt him move a little. The movement caused my leg to rub against his erection. He moaned a bit. I was at a loss for words… or sounds for that matter. He started to rub his erection across my leg. My mouth opened and I tried to speak but it was all in vain. My eyes widened as he moaned. Louder and louder it got.  
"I… I…I…-"   
I was cut off as his lips captured my own. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. It swirled around and explored my mouth. I started to feel woozy. Pushing away my self-consciousness I kissed him back.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Mysterious Person POV*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
I decided to kiss the boy. There was no reason I couldn't have a little fun with him. Was there? I didn't expect him to kiss me back. So the action took me by complete surprise. I broke the kiss. I found myself on top of him. I bent down and whispered some lovey-dovey shit into his ear.  
Then I wondered to myself, 'Why am I doing this?' I didn't possess any feelings for this boy.  
"Who are you?" he whispered.  
I closed my eyes.  
"My name is Yami."  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
DLS: well my plans for getting this up by the second were completely screwed up. Well anyway this chapter just wrote it self I just finished it. And I had started writing chapter 5 but now I have to change it completely. What a pain in the ass. That teaches me never to write ahead again!  
U-C: finally this chapter is done and maybe we can get on to more interesting things like maybe a y/y lemon?  
DLS: NO!!! *blushes* I've never written a lemon. And so I'm nervous about that but my good friend Midori Nite will help me. Then maybe I'll be able to write a lemon on my own. Maybe I should start writing about the other characters in the story.  
U-C: yes that would be wise. I want some s/j lemony scenes.  
DLS: I want it too but you know I might not even write that like I originally planned. But since you love angst there will be a few rape scenes. =) tee hee… oh no ur rubbing off on me!!!  
U-C: stupid I am you!!  
DLS: stop confusing me!!! Ok um Pegasus will be in this fic and-  
U-C: well you just gave away who's gonna be the raper!!  
DLS: ^_^;; I did? Gomen!! 


	5. 5

DLS: well that took me forever to type up! I didn't feel any more comfortable writing this than I did the last chapter.  
U-C: well I sure as hell hated it.  
DLS: oh geez get over it you stupid demented bunny. And I'm so sorry to all who wanted a lemon!! But the next chapter should have a lemon but I'm still trying to figure out who the lemon should be between…  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
"Hey Jou! Where did Yugi go? I thought he was right behind us." Honda asked the blonde haired boy.  
"Huh? Uh… Hey!! Yug where's you go?" Jou asked looking around  
"C'mon Jou lets go look for him!"  
They ran back retracing their steps.  
"Where could he have gone?" Honda asked himself.  
"Well if I knew that then I wouldn't be looking for him with ya, would I?" Jou replied thinking Honda had   
spoken to him.   
"Whatever lets just keep looking."  
They searched but failed to find him. When they reached an area that had bushes and trees all along the side Jou said, "Maybe Yugi is hiding in them bushes over there"  
"Get real, why would he be in the bushes?"  
Jou scratched his head thinking this over.   
"C'mon let's just keep looking for him."   
Just then they heard some rustling in the bushes and saw Yugi crawl out. Then a big black horse with a rider cloaked in brown rode out and galloped away. They stood I shock for a little while and then rushed over to help Yugi up.   
Yugi was on his knees, bent over ,his hands lay on the cold cement. His clothes were covered with leaves and so was his hair. Amethyst eyes were glazed over. A small mouth was slightly parted open, still tasting Yami's mouth.   
"Hey Yugi!" Jou called to him.   
"Are you alright buddy?" Honda asked his voice laced with concern.   
Yugi looked up, but he was looking right through them remembering what had just happened.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*Flashback*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
._._:_:Yugi's POV:_:_._.  
Yami pulled back and looked into my eyes. I blushed. Curious to see what he looked like, I reached up and pushed the hood back. A small gasp escaped my throat. He looked exactly like me! The only differences I could see was that he had more blonde hair then I did and his eyes were a crimson color. I must have looked the fool with widened eyes and my mouth hanging open. I pushed him back a bit. A hurt look passed through his face, but only for a split second. He got up and looked to the side at the black shadow which stood watching us. It was then that I noticed his ears. They weren't normal, they were long and pointed. I had never seen ears like that before. He pulled his hood back on and jumped onto the shadow. The shadow was a horse. She was beautiful and majestic. My attention was brought back to Yami.  
"Your ears…?" I whispered.  
He looked at me with anger and hate filled eyes. The look frightened me so and I got to my knees and crawled away not noticing anything around me and only seeing Yami.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*End Flashback*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
"Yugi speak to us!" Jou said frantically.  
Honda grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and pulled him up. (A/N: ^_^ think duelist kingdom after Yugi loses to Seto outside Pegasus's castle ^_^) Yugi kept his gaze to the ground.  
"Jou, there's something really wrong with him."  
Jou stood frowning at Yugi. "Home. Lets bring him to his home."   
*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
Yami rode hard towards his home not caring if people saw him or not. His vision was clouded with hate.   
'What the fuck just happened? How could I let myself do that?'  
When he reached home he was greeted by the sight of a small albino boy clad in silver robes. He was barefoot and silver bands covered his ankles. Snowy white hair framed his milky skinned face. Chocolate eyes smiled warmly at him.  
"Hello Yami. How are you today?"  
Yami growled deep in his throat and stormed past him heading for the grand staircase.  
"Yami." Ryou whispered softly.  
"That was your fault! Did you not see what I did?! Why did you assign him to me? Why do you still care for   
these worthless humans?!" Yami roared.  
Ryou's soft eyes hardened and his voice took on an icy tone. "They are not worthless. And now if you will excuse-"  
"No Ryou. I want out. Now!"  
"He has already seen you. You have begun to bond. He is your responsibility. I fear danger looms over him and you may be his only salvation."  
"I don't dare! Did you not hear the tone of disgust in his voice when he saw my ears?!"  
"Yami. It is too late."  
"You are not the only member of the elven council and you are most certainly not the head of it. I will seek the others. They will understand me."  
Ryou looked away sadly. "Yami. You know as well as I do that the days of the elves has come to end and we that are left have lived in solitude; shut away from the rest of the world. Only few of us are there that bear no resemblance to our forefathers and are able to live amongst the rest." he sighed heavily, "Yami. The council is no more. I am all that is left. The Old Ones have moved and gone to the north; where we shall soon follow."   
Yami said nothing as he stared blankly ay Ryou.   
"We will not survive, our kind. Our blood grows thinner with each passing generation. I am sorry."  
Yami sighed. "Our life is hard." looking at Ryou he said, "Oh but where are my manners. Would you like to eat or drink something? Would you like to rest for a bit?"  
"NO!" he shouted a bit loudly and hastily, "I mean no thank you I have eaten before coming here and I am not at all tired."  
"That was strange.' Yami thought but dismissed the thought immediately afterwards.   
"Well let us walk Yami. We have much to catch up on."  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
They laughed merrily as they strolled through the gardens.   
"I have not felt so carefree and happy in years," Ryou said, "The last time I was this happy was when…" he trailed off and his face fell.   
"Humans are worthless. Think not of them."   
"You are right. After all it has been a long time."   
"Yes, 1000 years is a long time."  
"Yes… How long has it been since I dwelt here?"   
"We were but small children. I'd say about 6 thousand years."   
They continued in silence each thinking of times that were happy and carefree.  
"Yami I'm sure you have heard news of my home in the south."  
Yami nodded.  
"Well I would like to purchase a part of your land. The land I wish to purchase is that small area which   
upon it lays a cottage and is surrounded by trees."  
"No. I do not wish to sell that land to you Ryou."  
"Please Yami I will give to you any amount of money that you will ask of me."  
Yami chuckled hearing the distress in Ryou's voice. "I won't sell it. I will give it to you free of charge. But I do ask that you also spend time in my home for I am most lonely."  
"Thank you Yami. I am forever grateful. Now do you know here your parents may be? I wish to speak with them."  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
When Yami got back inside his home he ordered some servants to make ready the cottage for Ryou and to prepare a few private chambers for him inside the home as well.  
'It is odd but I feel compelled to go and see what has become of Yugi.'  
The elven noble changed into a leaf green cloak that would blend well with that trees. He left and as he walked quickly he seemed to glide over the ground. He knew not where the boy lived but he managed to find the boys home anyway. Once outside he found that the boy lived above the Turtle Game Shop. Finding a tree nearest to Yugi's bedroom window he climbed it and peered in.  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
Yugi stood in front of his mirror having ordered Jou, Honda, and Grandpa out of his room a while ago. Jou and Honda would make their way back to school and Grandpa would be pacing around nervously downstairs. Gently, with his bandaged hand, he touched his lips. That man, Yami, he had kissed him. Yugi was very confused. Why had Yami done that? They had never before met. But he had enjoyed it.   
'Is there something wrong with me? I shouldn't be liking other men.' he felt scared. But there was something else adding to his fear. Yami's ears. They weren't normal.. They were long and pointed like an elf's.   
Yugi walked over to the window and opened it and looked out to the streets below. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched by the man his thoughts were on.  
Yami felt his body freeze when Yugi's head poked out of the window. When he realized that the boy had not seen him his body relaxed. He watched Yugi and noticed that he seemed very troubled. Yami wondered for the first time if he should read his mind. Many elves had lost this power over their mistreatment of it and now only about a quarter of the elves that remained held this power. 'Should I? Ryou would be pissed off if I did…'  
Yugi watched people walk by. A warm feeling filled him and he felt a protecting presence near. Looking around Yugi saw rustling in a tree. 'There's something there.' a bird shot out of the tree, flying as if the devil were after him. As his eyes wandered back down to the street a flash of red in another tree caught his eye. He looked to the source of the red color and found a figure clad in green watching him. Their eyes locked and something passed between them. For a moment there was silence, there was only both of them in the world.   
Amethyst eyes widened and Yugi called out to him. "Yami!" His heart began to race. He so desperately wanted to be near this man and talk to him. 'How do I go about this? Should I call him over? Should I got o him?' Deciding, Yugi beckoned for Yami to come in.   
Unable to resist the urge Yami jumped in the window. As soon as he entered the room he knew he had made a mistake. Yugi felt nervous and quite giddy but at the same time he wanted to bolt from the room. 'His ears. Should I ask?'  
"Yami?" his voice came out strangled and choked. "Why are your ears hey way they are?" Yugi blushed furiously realizing it might have been too personal a question for him to be asking.  
"Are you disgusted by them?" Yami retorted, his voice taking on an icy tone.  
"N-no. Not at all…Though I do find it strange that your ears are like that. They remind me of elf ears. Elves are beautiful creatures." Yugi stopped talking feeling that he was babbling.   
Yugi started to feel a bit faint under Yami's scrutinizing gaze. His vision swam. The events of earlier that day began to play themselves over and over in his head. He was living the events again.  
A soft moan escaped his lips. Unknowingly he made his way over to Yami. He leaned into his body seeking it's warmth.  
"Yami…" he whispered softly.  
Yami didn't hear him. He had already entered Yugi's mind. Yugi's feelings became his own. Yugi's visions became his own. He felt himself losing it. All reason left him. He wanted nothing more than to claim the boy Yugi as his own. Yugi was so innocent and beautiful. The boy looked delicious.  
Yami pulled out of Yugi's mind and grasped even more tightly the sheets he already clenched on the bed. He found himself straddling Yugi's hips caressing his torso eliciting soft moans from the boy underneath him. The sounds dared to drive him off the edge. Yugi's amethyst eyes looked up at him with glazed over and lust filled eyes.  
Yugi left reason behind. Every fiber of his being screamed out at him wanting to feel Yami's touch. He began to rub his clothed erection against Yami's making the elf growl in frustration. Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders painfully and crushed his lips on Yugi's.   
Pain brought Yugi back to reality. 'What am I doing?' Yugi broke the kiss gasping for air. He pushed Yami off. 'I'm so confused.' Tears formed in his eyes. 'What is going on with me today?'  
Without a word Yami went to the window and left.  
"Yami…Don't go…"  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
//Come to me my servant. Come to me my slave.//  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
DLS: ^_^;; again I'm sorry there wasn't any lemon. But the next chapter should definitely have a lemon. Should it be a Ryou/Yami lemon a Malik/Marik lemon a Yugi/Yami lemon… my head hurts…. I can't be allowed to think so much  
U-C: well why don't you do a lemon for each pairing?? ^_^ then it all works out and you won't have to think so hard!!  
DLS: NO!!! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I'LL DO THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! So people tell me what you want: Ryou/Yami, Yami/Yugi, or Malik/Marik   
U-C: and if you haven't yet go read Yami link master's story Reincarnation of souls it's really good!! And plz make my good friend Midori Nite feel better by reviewing her story "Beg for Victory" 


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Ok ok I have msn and lately it won't sign in so I stupidly forgot the password to my account and so I made a new email address it's xXBlackxHaruXx@hotmail.com so if anyone has sent me mail there could you please send it to me again!! I should have mentioned it in chapter 5 but I forgot!! So sorry!! 


End file.
